


I'll Crawl Home

by TearfulSolace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, Molly Fix It, Molly Saves the Day, Molly lives, Post ep69, Reunion Fic, apparently, do I have to do everything myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulSolace/pseuds/TearfulSolace
Summary: Molly crawled from his grave 3 months ago. His memories, thankfully intact. He's followed the Nein's trail south to Nicodranas, lost hope briefly when he heard they'd taken a ship, but then renewed his search when he heard of a colorful group of mercenaries in Felderwin. From there he followed them into Xhorhas, fearing the worst.As he followed the trail, he realized he was always just a week or two behind. So with high hopes and a prayer, he kept on moving.





	I'll Crawl Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of WM Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+WM+Miami).



> steelneena popped into the Miami channel on the Wm discord this morning with this hot take: "What if Molly swoops in and saves their asses in a badass way, anonymous at first, and then reveals himself majestically."
> 
> I don't usually take one shot prompts but I just ran with it. 
> 
> I like to imagine that Molly has been surviving by doing good deeds, and small jobs, like helping people load wagons, and acting as a body guard to caravans. As SpiritualSirene said, 'a real El Zorro type.'
> 
> No Beta because why not?

Molly had been trailing them for weeks now, but always seemed to be a little behind. This time he was following the trail south of Rosohna, and he had been on the road two days when he heard combat up ahead. He thought it was just another trader in trouble, so he dropped his mask in place, lifting his hood (he has to stay hidden in Xhorhas, he's found out) and disappeared into the treeline to rush ahead and get a better look. 

What he saw was a blur of colors, dancing with a group of bandits, and they were getting their asses handed to them. Molly smiled, _this is perfect..._ He jumped into the fray, evening the odds a bit in his colorful friend's favor.

When the fighting was through, he stood to the side, observing them as they put themselves back together. He was so relieved to see them, but he was in a little bit of shock that he had finally, after weeks on the road, following their path of crazy, he finally caught up. 

"Thank you, stranger. We appreciate the help. Is there something we can do to repay you?" Fjord, ever the sweet talker. 

He could see by the looks on Beau and Jester's faces they had suspicions, about him and his colors. His coat, though ostentatious, was not _his_ coat. No, when he crawled out of his grave so many months ago, _his_ coat was already weathered and worn, color faded. The one he wore now, was a Molly original. 

There was a new man with the Mighty Nein, who towered above them, with pink hair, and exuded a calming aura. Molly liked him immediately.

"Well," he tried an accent, but he could see Jester start to fidget in place, giggling. _So she's figured it out, then._ "I've been looking for the uh.. the Mighty... eight? No... Nine? Yes, the Mighty Nine. I would like to hire these Nine, to help me find my family." 

Fjord, not even slightly aware of what's going on, "Oh, well, you've found us, friend. We were on our way somewhere, but we can see what we can do. Can you describe them for us?"

_Oh this is gonna be fun._ "Well, there's a strapping half-orc fella, looks a bit like you. Likes to eat swords, last I heard. And a uh.... a tiefling, draws a whole bunch of cool stuff. And then there's a red headed wiz---- oof." He dropped the accent as Jester barreled into him and squeezed him tightly.

_"I knew it I knew it I knew it!"_ Jester nearly screamed into his ear. 

He watched Beau approach, her eyes watering, and punch him in the shoulder, before joining the hug. "We thought you were dead.... jerk..." she said quietly. He felt little hands around his knees as Nott joined the hug.

"Oh that's nice...." the pink haired man intones, but kept to the side. 

Fjord had a look of utter confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, what's goin' on?"

"It's Molly, you doof." Beau said over her shoulder before burying her face back into his shoulder, sniffling. Molly wiggled an arm free to lift his mask and hood away.

Caleb kept his distance, but Molly could see a smile tug at his face. 

"Now, this is lovely, but I've missed my barbarian. Where's Yash? Is she due back soon?"

Beau stilled in his arms, Fjord's face paled. Jester began sobbing in his side, holding him impossibly tighter. 

Beau slowly pulled away, crossing her arms, her face a little red. Nott returned to Caleb's side, taking his hand as they moved off the road. "Guys, I'm very glad to see you. I've been tracking you all for weeks. But where's Yasha?" Molly was growing concerned. Come to think of it, the descriptions of the Nein had been missing the tall pale woman for a few weeks now. Jester still clung to him, not sobbing, but still crying, hands fisted into his coat like she was scared he'd slip away. 

And they explained it. Beau, told most of it with a deadened voice, distancing herself from the situation. Caleb supplied occasional details she missed. Fjord chimed in periodically with sarcastic retorts that he didn't much appreciate. 

And when they finished, Jester had finally quieted. She pulled out her sketch book and showed him the pictures she had drawn of Yasha from that day in Bazzoxan. 

He's silent for a while as he processed the information. No one dared to speak. 

Finally, he stood and adjusted his swords, looking around at his family. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get our Charm."

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* 
> 
> Also, Jaleb.


End file.
